


Heartbreaker

by minxesti, Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collaberation, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Minxy does brycey, Romance, jan does ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: When people thought of a princess, they didn't think of the queen bee or leader of the cheer team. No, they thought of the one and only pastel Heartbreaker, Bryce McQuaid. The one who could prance around and get who ever they wanted, without a challenge.Ryan, he was kind soul with cold hazel eyes. However, he disliked the spotlight and avoided it when ever he could. There was no one to stop him from achieving that.What happens when two polar opposites interact? Will Ryan be able to escape the constant spotlight Bryce brings? Can Bryce wrap Ryan around his finger like everyone else? Or will they fail immensely? Remember, there are no winners when it comes to love.





	1. Let Your Teardrops Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work collaboration between me and Necro on Tumblr so. Check them out yo.
> 
> —Minxy 

Small moans escaped cherry red lips and kisses were left lightly on the pale canvas that was Bryce’s neck. Platinum blonde hair rubbed softly on the younger male’s chin and saliva mixed in with the sweat the pastel princess produced. Once Bryce felt the pressure of pearly-whites start to scrape against his skin, he softly pushed away the blonde.

“Felix, don’t…” Bryce gasped out as he adjusted himself on his current boyfriend’s lap. “But baby,” Felix began as he tried to ravage his neck again with his mouth. “You love when I attack your neck, you’re mine, remember?” Bryce’s small, flirty smile dropped into a frown and Bryce’s happy attitude dropped into a cold expression. “Who told you I was yours? It was certain that you were mine since we started, but never in these three months did I say I was yours.”

Felix was caught off guard by the venomous words that came out of his princess’ mouth. “You’re not…mine?” Bryce simply let out a giggle, which soon turned into a full blown laughter. “Of course not, I’m not that careless. I belong to no one.” Felix’s expression matched Bryce’s as he laid a heavy stare upon him. “Yet.” Bryce jumped in surprise, not expecting a reply from the male he was so determined to break.

“What did you just say? Felix, never say yet. I am a heartbreaker. Short and simple.” Bryce got of the platinum blonde’s lap and fixed his skirt. “I am the one your parents warned you about, I am the one who steals your hopes. Felix baby, I cannot be anyone’s if my love is not even there in the first place.” Turning to face Felix, he saw the tears that welled up at the corner of his eyes, but shut down any lingering affections for the other immediately.

A dark feeling filled his heart as he stared at the crying boy in envy, “Bryce, Bryce baby why are you doing this? I thought...I thought you loved me…” The boy with platinum blonde hair kneeled on his knees, begging for an answer. Without sparing another glance, the strawberry blonde walked over to the large, heart-shaped mirror attached to his dresser and began brushing his hair.

Betrayal filled the blonde boys face and he stormed up to the dresser and placed his hand on the edge of the heart and screamed, “YOU DON’T KNOW LOVE, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT IS!” Then, he tightened his grip on the mirror before calmly saying, “And if you do, it will come to you with a price for you to pay. You won’t be the same heartbreaker.” His grip on the mirror loosened when he tipped it over, Bryce barely making it out before the mirror crashed onto the floor.

The other boy was gone, the trail of fake memories left behind in a wake of flames. Tears were shed tonight, just like every other night he had dumped all the others he dated before. A common occurrence really, but as much as he did it, he could help but feel pity deep within his heart. Touching his neck left goosebumps wherever he touched, but it was over, it was over before he got too close. Bryce turned back to assess the damage done by an angry, heartbroken boy nervously, it wasn’t too bad as other times…

Bryce’s heart-shaped mirror was brought to an end and all the lights broke, making the room dark once again. Self-conscious with all the lights gone, Bryce bit his lip and thought about the blonde’s words, trying to convince himself that it was a joke. It had to be a joke because Felix loved to joke around…but, Felix could also be serious…

Deciding to just stay on the floor, he wrapped his arms around his knees and looked at the picture he had of his mom. Sighing, he bit his lip again and held back tears,

“ _There’s no going back now…_ ”


	2. I May Have A Heart Of Gold, But My Hands Are Cold

________________________________

  
He stared out the car window, the gum in his mouth void of any flavor, but that didn't really matter to him, he kept chewing anyways. It helped him bite his tongue with every stupid remark made by the older male driving. Every word punctuating his distaste for the unholy, two-wheeled death machine that Ryan called his motorcycle.

It was rare for his step dad to talk to him, mostly because Ryan was pretty reserved and adamant on being alone, but when he did, it was usually to chastise him for something, and Ryan liked to keep the berating to a minimum.

It wasn't like he had a _bad_ relationship with his step dad.

It just wasn't all that _great_ , either.

With a sigh and a repositioning of his body, Ryan continued his window gazing, eyes adjusted to the overly bright sun that lit the world around him. He bounced one knee rhythmically, Josh’s nagging voice now a faint murmur as he tuned the adult out.

He was nervous.

No, nervous was an understatement.

He was scared shitless of starting his new life in Georgia.

And he had every right to be.

No, it wasn't the fact that he would be in a different house, or the fact that he would be on a different street, not even the fact that he would be in a different state phased him anymore.

It was something much more intimidating to him, much more anxiety-inducing. Just thinking of the words left a sour taste in his mouth, left his hands feeling chilled…

No, it was the fact that he would be in a different _school_.

A school where he knew nobody and nobody knew him. Where he would be forced to start over, as the new kid and the talk of the school.

He didn't like being the new kid. No one did. But Ryan, well, he didn't like being the new kid for one reason and one reason only:

It meant standing out.

Being that one new kid meant having everyone’s eyes on you at all times, kids eager to mock you, or, if you were particularly unlucky, befriend you.

Ryan wanted nothing more than to disappear into the crowds, a ghost amongst his peers. But now, well now he would be forced back out into the middle of everything, eyes on his every move, ears on his every word.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Ryan had made it his goal to get through these four years as quickly and quietly as possible, as invisible as possible.

Now all that was out the window.

No pun intended.

He grimaced at his thoughts, moving his fingers on his phone screen to stop the familiar cold from invading his hands.

Ryan rolled his eyes as his hands began to warm again, momentarily losing his worry from focusing on the chilly nuisance.

He stared down at his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through his social media, not bothering with updating anything on how he felt, or “what was on his mind”.

After realizing he had gone through all his apps, Ryan settled on distracting himself through the one thing that had almost always succeeded:

Music.

Pulling out his headphones from his pocket haphazardly, Ryan placed an earbud into each ear and clicked the first song on his phone that seemed appropriate, trying to forget his current dilemma.

As a rather mellow tune, accompanied by a smooth voice, played in his ears, he leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, finding his voice and speaking out loud, not caring if Josh could hear his hard words.

“There's no going back now…”


	3. Oh Dear Diary, I Met a Boy

Bryce walked to school the next day, enjoying the scenery as he passed by and loosely grasping at his backpack. He was wearing a pastel purple asymmetrical skirt and a white tank top with a floral shawl cardigan on top. His backpack was in the shape of a black kitten, its eyes closed as if it were sleeping. His white converse were surprisingly clean for the rainy season in Georgia. Humming a little tune, Bryce continued his long walk to school, a skip in his step as he thought over possible boy toys who would benefit him one way or another.

Silent footsteps behind him brought him out of his thoughts and he turned just in time to be roughly pushed by a boy in a white hoodie and dark jeans. "Ack!!" Bryce managed to choke out as he fell to the ground, his pastel skirt now ruined by any leftover water on the sidewalk. It was Felix's little "boyfriend," figures. Cry, he had a crush on Felix due to being an open pansexual, but Bryce managed to snatch the blonde away from the poor boy. "Ow..."

Bryce tried standing up from the cold, hard, ground, but got roughly brought back down by a strong punch to the corner of his jaw. His body took over on instinct and prepared for the next punch by raising his hands in front of his face so that it would hit either the back of his hand, his wrist or his forearm. His mother and father had taught him how to fight before the absolute insanity of what it is now went down. However, the punch never came as the sound of a motorcycle appeared in front of him from down the street.

Cry was gone, seen running down the sidewalk after Bryce dropped his defenses down for a while, still unsure if he was going to need them. When he focused on the person in front of him, he had a slight pain in his chest. The guy in front of him was very good looking in his perspective, he wore an olive green bomber jacket, dark jeans and a dark blue v-neck. His boots were worn and thick, making the outfit a little more attractive, but Bryce tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

His body may be attractive, but what really caught Bryce's attention was the fact that his savior had no face. He had no face because he hid it away and it was behind a motorcycle helmet. The helmet was unlike any other he had seen on the guys downtown; it was a a matte black Bell Revolver EVO Helmet with the addition of matching rabbit ears. It was obvious that the ears were not included, but anyone who didn't know bikes and helmets would of been fooled. The work done on it was amazing and Bryce couldn't help but drool internally.

Bryce was on cloud nine as soon as he caught sight of the bike the guy was sporting. It was a matte black, 2005 Suzuki GSX-R and it seemed like it had seen better days, but still in pretty good condition. A sport bike like this must have been crazy expensive used or not, much more on the repairs it had seen. "Hey Princess, are you gonna sit there forever ogling my bike or are you gonna take my hand for help?" A stern, alluring voice captured his attention and he looked up to come face to face with a rabbit helmet? The face of his savior was hidden away by the helmet he wore, but Bryce took his hand nonetheless.

He let out a loud, girly squeal when he flew up to his feet very rapidly, stumbling forward as his legs got used to the way they worked again. The other let out a loud laugh, a genuine laugh, at how Bryce reacted and Bryce couldn't help but feel a serious attraction to that voice. It was a voice that showed genuine emotion in comparison to the other voices he heard everyday. "Well, I'm off." Bryce quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the renewed roar of the bike, "Wait! What's your name? Hey!!"

The sound of the motorcycle became fainter and fainter the more it went out of view and Bryce stood there, clutching at the fabric of his tank top. His throat became dry and his eyes watered. A troubled, quiet thought went through his mind unnoticed, ' _Oh man, i haven't felt like this in a while..._ ' He turned to his hand, which had stayed clenched after he was picked off the ground, and in it, was a paper with one word: _Ryan_.

"I have to have him."


	4. Dream Maker, A Love Taker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can't stop thinking of the boy with blue eyes and pastel looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necro here, giving you this little piece of work that took me WAY too long to finish. My one poor, sad excuse is that I've been binge watching Supernatural like the little ghost dweeb that I am. But hey, looking at what Minx wrote motivated me to not be a lazy shit, so thank her for this being out. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, here ya go 
> 
> Enjoy :3

\--------------------------------------------

 

Ryan slowed down his motorcycle, finding a parking spot and easing into it with little effort or thought. He was too focused on other things to care about his parking job.

His thoughts raced a mile a minute, all of them about a blonde with captivating blue eyes.

He groaned, pulling off his helmet and running a hand through his hair to make sure it didn't look too unkempt. The helmet was locked onto its usual spot, to keep anyone from stealing it. Ryan had that problem before, and knew better now than to just leave his custom baby on the seat.

He adjusted the backpack on his back and fixed his jacket, the front becoming a bit ruffled by the wind.

He took a deep breath and stared up at the school before him, taking in the many people scattered outside the building. Some doing homework, some waiting for friends, others tucked away by the shade of trees, alone and nearly invisible against the plants.

He looked for the large double doors that would lead him inside, and found them rather quickly, watching as kids pushed their way inside tiredly, obviously not ready for the early day to start. He made his way towards his peers, blending into a group of people going on about the upcoming dance, only a couple weeks away. He paid no mind to the information, continuing his walk to and through the school.

As he stepped into the large building, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to remain invisible within the mass amount of teenagers roaming the halls before him.

He kept a low profile, hoping nobody would strike a conversation while he made his way to first period.

But only half of him focused on his invisibility.

The other half kept replaying the scene he had run into not 20 minutes earlier.

His mind kept picturing long legs and a fitting skirt, soft hands and lips that looked rather kissable. His thoughts were flitting back and forth from strawberry locks to ocean orbs, and he just couldn't seem to stop thinking.

Thinking about a boy who he could call his own, one with that damn skirt and enticing look in those equally damning eyes that sucked him in with one glance. He went so far as to even think of belonging to that same boy, just as long as he could look into those eyes.

Ryan shook his head, running a hand over his face to break away from the fantasy, forcing himself into his reality.

He chastised himself for the things running through his mind. He had no time for a relationship. Besides, that would mean him being recognized, and no way was he on board with that.

But, he argued, just because he didn't have time for a _relationship_ , didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a pretty attractive, daydream-inducing, pastel princess he had crossed paths with.

And although he refused to give the pretty boy his number, he did shove his name in chicken scratch letters, on a piece of ripped paper, into the beauty’s hand, just because.

He told himself it was just because. Not that it had anything to do with wanting the boy, no no, of course not. He was just being friendly, that's all.After all, the blonde did have a right to know his name, didn't he?

It couldn't possibly be because Ryan secretly wanted to hear the boy call his name, his voice on soft lips. No no, that couldn't be. He simply did it because he was a nice person, and the boy probably wanted to know who had helped him.

He told himself that.

But deep down, he knew that if given the chance, he would jump at the opportunity to get to know the pretty face he had ran in to defend.

He knew that was the real reason he had snuck that paper into a welcoming hand.

And as he continued his trek down the hallway to first period English class, he shamelessly noticed that every time he saw someone with similar blonde locks, he would slow down, only to realize it wasn't his blue eyed pastel mystery boy.

He scolded himself each time for feeling some type of disappointment. Disappointment because he had yet to find the skirt wearing boy anywhere in his journey to class. And for some reason, he was upset about that.

It was ridiculous, really. Ryan didn't even know his name, yet here he was, very much gushing over the stranger.

Of course, he didn't want just anything from the boy, no. He wanted to get to know him first, he needed to get to know him first.

But to do that, he had to actually see the guy again, strike up a conversation and go from there. And he was silently hoping something would happen that would force them together.

For once, he didn't care about going by unseen, he didn't want to go by unseen anymore. At least not by him.

And he was silently hoping that fate would let them run into each other again.

And preferably soon.

 


	5. Come On Baby Let Me Get to You

Bryce navigated through the halls, one of his best friends, Atieno, also known as Dracula, was right beside him, a questioning look plastered on his face. Bryce began humming a soft, romantic tune that Dracula had never heard from the younger boy before. Bryce and Dracula were headed towards the auto mechanic's shop to meet up with their third musketeer, Mark, aka Gorilla. “Bryce...Bryce are you okay? Are you sick? Is it your dad?”

 

Bryce stopped humming, turning his head slightly over his shoulder, “Oh Drac, my dad isn’t home and you know I don’t get sick. It’s-” Dracula barely managed to catch Bryce from hitting the floor hard as a the shadow of a person rushed by. Dracula turned and opened his mouth yell at the random stranger, but stopped when he saw a hand in front his face. “Sorry about that, was rushing my way through, but that’s no excuse. My bad, I’m Ryan, what’s your name-”

 

The brunette stopped his words after Dracula stood up, Bryce coming along with him. “It’s Atieno, but call me Dra...cula.” Dracula couldn’t believe how fast the small brunette disappeared from sight, maybe he was new, but that Ryan was definitely someone with stealth. Shrugging, he turned to Bryce, what he saw both shocked and amused him to no end. The blonde had turned an extremely bright shade of red. “Bryce?”

 

Bryce said nothing as he grabbed Dracula’s arm and continued their path towards the auto shop.

 

~

 

Gorilla greeted them from underneath one of the cars occupying the shop, his voice drowned out by the machines being used by the other students taking the class. Dracula and Bryce stood by the large, open doors, waiting or their friend to finish before heading out for lunch. “Gorilla~,” Bryce chimed out. “Come on, you know we have an hour for lunch and it takes a good while for any good restaurants to come into view.”

 

Gorilla came out from the bottom of the car briefly, “That and the fact Dracula is picky sometimes makes it worse...:” Gorilla went back underneath, “I’m finishing up hold on, just need to check if everything was done right.” Dracula practically hissed out a, “No way, sometimes food is just really grossly presented.” Bryce stifled a giggle as Gorilla finished up what he was doing by replying, “No one's judging you being you honey, but we do need to move, this car is done.”

 

Gorilla quickly scribbled something on the clipboard by the large door and wiped his oil ridden hands on his dirty mechanic clothes. “You ain’t getting in my car like that Gorilla.” Dracula told him, making a face at the strong smell of oil clinging to the clothes. Gorilla rolled his eyes and replied a simple and dragged out ‘oh my god’ before walking back toward the small room in the corner of the auto shop.

 

Gorilla came back out a few minutes later, his mechanic clothes gone and replaced by his casual clothes. Gorilla walked back towards his friends and muttered, “Happy?...” Dracula smiled and answered him with a happy tone, “Happy. Let’s go, it’s Bryce’s turn to pick this time and we both know how much time it takes his ‘lil ass to choose.” Gorilla laughed at the comment Dracula made as Bryce pouted angrily.

 

Dracula reached his car first and yelled, “3, 2...1!!!” Both Bryce and Gorilla ran to the car, shouting, “SHOTGUN!” Bryce lunged himself forward latched his hand onto the handle of the passenger seat and Dracula tsked. “Bryce, that was cheating so now you get backseat, Gorilla come on you get shotgun.” Bryce’s eyes widened and he placed a pale hand on his chest, “Oh my gosh Dracula, you’re making me go in the backseat because I leaped? That’s no way to treat a ‘lady’, I think that’s not fair.” Dracula laughed and unlocked the car, “Love you too babycakes.”

 

The boys got in, started the car and drove off into the city, Bryce as their leader this time. “So…where to Bryce??”  Gorilla asked, his head rolling from the headrest and his gaze landed on Bryce from over his shoulder. “Hmm…how about to that new café that just opened up, or we can just go to McSleezies again.” Dracula made a face at their given name for McDonald's and replied, “Kat Kafé in center downtown it is.”

 

~

 

Upon entering to the café, Bryce’s heart stopped, and so had he, at the door. Dracula and Gorilla had gotten to the line before noticing the tall blonde’s absence. Bryce’s gaze was zeroed in on a brunette with an olive green bomber jacket, dark jeans and worn boots. “Ryan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't noticed that I didn't post it up here!?!?! Sorry about that ya'll.
> 
> -minxy ♥


	6. Your Dead End Dreams Don’t Make You Smile ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has an awkward encounter followed by some uncomfortable moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had a bit of a writer’s block, as some of you may know, but I’m pushing myself to write and I really needed to put this up, I felt bad for dragging Minxy down by not writing and putting my parts in. Shoutout to her by the way, for helping me and giving me a little push by writing some of this, it was much appreciated. Anyways, hope you guys like it, see you in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Nyx~  
>  (Bc I’ve had a bit of a rebuild and have changed my name and all)

———————————————————————

To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement.

He had never been more unsettled in his entire life.

The way those blue eyes looked at him with eager curiosity and bright surprise had him itching to leave the café. He just wanted to hop on his bike and speed away, never to be seen again.

The blonde boy intrigued him, but also made him feel uneasy at all the attention. The way that all the eyes just followed him made him more paranoid than he already was.

Ugh. He didn’t even want to think about it…

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Ryan took a sip of his hot chocolate and avoided all eye contact between himself and everyone around him. No need for that…just…no. Feeling his skin crawl as the blonde’s presence came closer and closer, it was something he was so unaccustomed to and he found himself pressing his body into the soft cushion of the booth he had settled himself in, purposely in the farthest corner of the café.

But when blue eyes met with his for a split second, Ryan found himself pulling his bomber jacket tighter and slinking out of his comfy spot. He was adamant on leaving and he realized as he left his hot chocolate in its spot, he would stop at nothing to keep prying eyes away.

So with one swift move, he exited the shop and found his bike, kicking up the brake stand and hopping on, sparing one last glance at the café before zooming out of the small parking lot.

He needed to get away, his head was hurting from the staring and his body was stiff from the eye contact. It was something so ordinary to everyone else, but so alien to Ryan himself. He wasn’t new to it, just hated it.

He much rather preferred his normal invisibility and quiet disinterest in his everyday things. Anything like this, well, it just made him feel off. And the only thing that would make him feel right again would be riding his motorcycle.

His motorcycle gave him a sense of security and safety, made him feel calm and collected. And thank god he had it by his side 24/7, he wouldn’t know what to do without it. He really shouldn’t have made such an external scene, it wasn’t that bad of course, but the blonde had probably noticed his discomfort and Ryan hated-despised-people noticing anything about him.

But, he had been so uncomfortable and weirded out, he couldn’t help the rushed leaving and somewhat lost look on his face. Said look was now replaced with stone cold monotone, covered by a helmet and drowned out by the hum of the beautiful engine of his child, his pride. And as he drove through the eerily quiet city, he forced his thoughts on school.

It was almost time to get back, the last he had checked it was 11:40, that was about 10 minutes ago, and lunch ended at noon. He really had to hurry if he didn’t want to be late for his forensics class, something he took for extra college credit. The teacher had already made it clear he disliked Ryan, probably due to his choice of attire and clear disinterest with the words spoken in class.

Ryan didn’t hate the class, he enjoyed it actually, but the teacher, some old guy who had divorced twice in his life, was something else. The only reason he didn’t drop out of the class was because he really liked it and wanted to add it to his knowledge. He did his best in the class, never talked back, always finished his work, but sometimes the teacher just made it boring and Ryan found himself sinking down in his seat, thinking about a new paint job on his cycle.

And that would sometimes cause him to have to stay after and apologize for not listening in class. Thank god the teacher never called him out during class, that would be bad.

Ryan shook the thought from his head as he pulled into the school parking lot, checking his phone for the time.

It was 11:58, just barely making it.

He pulled his backpack around one shoulder and locked his helmet onto his bike, taking one last glance at it before rushing into the school, thankful that his little café mishap hadn’t made him late, and prepared himself for the rest of the day to come.


	7. The Good Are Never Easy

For Bryce, it took almost everything so he wouldn’t follow Ryan out of the café at that moment. He never felt the urge to go after someone so much before, it was honestly a very terrifying feeling. Bryce broke out of his trance only because Dracula placed a large hand on his shoulder signaling that it was time to go. Letting out a subtle sigh, Bryce felt a strange twinge in his chest before he ignored it in favor of getting out of the café.

Dracula and Gorilla led Bryce to the car again and they all hopped in quickly, not caring at all for seating arrangements. Dracula tried his best not to get caught by the police as he sped through the streets before the bell rang. ¨I knew I should’ve gone through the shortcut...¨ escaped from his lips as he stopped at another red light. Bryce gave him a look of horror before exclaiming,

¨Absolutely not, I am perfectly fine right now and I am more than willing to stay that way. You’d just end up killing us or giving us heart attacks if you took the shortcut!¨ This prompted for Gorilla to cackle and wheeze in the passenger seat. Dracula seemed slightly amused and tried to retort back, but bit his tongue as the light turned green. They arrived back to the school soon enough, food in hand. As soon as they got out of the car, they heard the tardy bell ring and decide to calmly walk inside.

~

Upon walking into the front office for their yellow slip, the secretary looked up at the three of them and sighed heavily. She began scribbling down their names on three different slips, each one for a different teacher and time. “Late again, boys?” she asked as she handed them each their slips. The boys could only nod and smile as they took a hold of their notes. “You know what happens when you get too many tardies boys..”

The three of them sighed and nodded sullenly, “Community Service ma’am.” Atieno’s eyes widened before he began stuttering profusely, “Ma’am please!? I can’t do community service!! I have Solar Urticaria! I’ll basically die out there in the sun on a Saturday!” The secretary rolled her eyes, “Yeah right! You made that up because you seem fine to me.” She finished the notes she was writing down. Another whine escaped Atieno’s lips and he took the note from her hand with a harsh tug, he lightly scratched his arm over the sweater. “We’ll see…”

With no final thoughts Atieno turned around and commented, “It’s going to be your fault if I show up on the news dead instead of here on Monday. We’ll see how that sits on your conscious.” Atieno gave the secretary a sly smirk over his shoulder before he walked off in the direction of his class. Bryce and Gorilla just shared a knowing look and waved the woman goodbye, officially heading towards their classes. Gorilla was going back to the mechanics shop and Bryce had started heading towards his Calc 1 class when he heard it.

~

Bryce was scared to turn the corner, usually he put on a brave face and confronted whoever was out there, but not this time. This time it was different. Gathering up his courage, he peeked around the corner, making sure the recycling bin covered most of his body. What he saw nearly made his heartbeat stop. There, on a bench, sat Atieno, and the new kid, Ryan. Atieno had his head resting on Ryan’s shoulder and it seemed that Ryan didn’t have too much of a problem with that. Bryce wanted to shriek...no, he wanted to cry.

“You want me to what?” he heard Ryan harshly whisper. Atieno’s hushed voice talked to him again, “Yeah! I mean, relax...go on a date with me, my treat. I want to get to know you again, so let me in once more, will you RyRy. It was rude how you ran off before I got a good look at you at the café.”

Atieno was asking Ryan out and he didn’t know what to think. On one hand, it was sweet to think that Atieno was going out of his way to ask someone out this late into high school, especially since Mike had friendzoned him after a while. On the other hand, he was rapidly gaining an anxiety attack because he knew he wanted Ryan, he just didn’t know how.

He didn’t know why he felt this way. That’s when Bryce noticed it, the final nail in his coffin. Bryce McQuaid had started to genuinely like someone, or at least catch an interest in someone. A thought crossed his mind and he bit his lips to suppress the small noise that escaped him. Before his thoughts could go any further, Atieno’s voice caught his attention again.

“RyRy...Come on...Please?” Atieno tugged at Ryan’s shirt in a childish manner. Ryan sighed, “Alright, fine. We can catch up on old times and maybe get together again. Just don’t blow it this time, Tien.” Slowly, Ryan gave Atieno a small peck on the corner of his lips before he kissed him again, this time more firmly. Delighted, Atieno wrapped his arms loosely around Ryan’s neck, lazily pulling him closer.

Soon enough, the kiss had ended and Atieno rested his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder for a brief moment. Atieno picked his head up again to say, “Pick me up on Saturday, you know the time.” Having said that, Atieno stood and winked. Bryce could barely process what had happened, too shocked to say anything. Ryan groaned as he lifted himself off the bench, “I’m heading back to class Tien, see you soon.” And just like that, Ryan was gone.

Atieno’s face was mellow and soft as he lightly dusted his clothes off and walked towards his class. Once Atieno disappeared from sight, Bryce got up from his hiding spot, knees creaking from the strain. A troubled look crossed his features and he didn’t feel like going to class anymore. Finally getting feeling in his legs, Bryce managed to get himself to the door and he exit through the back of the school.

Tears welled up in his eyes as charged through the football field. Bryce angrily wiped them away and shifted his outfit. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he remembered his backpack...ah he would get Gorilla to get it later! For now, he was trying ignore the increasing pain in his chest, but he just couldn’t. The words that Atieno and Ryan discussed ran through his head again, and it clicked. Eyes wide, he heard it.

There. That was the sound of his heart breaking.


	8. The Easy Never Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Atieno go on a date that ends with some familiarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s me again, I’m back after a long hiatus. It’s been a tough couple of months with school starting and trying to decide what college I want to attend blah blah blah. But I’m back now and ready to write, so here’s this long awaited chapter. Also apologies to my writing partner, Minx, I’m such an awful collaborator. 
> 
>    
> ~Nyx~

———————————————————————————

It had taken everything in him not to push Atieno off of him and run out of the school as fast as possible. Just seeing that face made his heart race. But when Atieno has asked him on a date, well, Ryan couldn’t say no. It’s not that he was madly in love with the guy, he just wasn’t some asshole who didn’t give second chances.

 

His and Atieno’s past was a bit cloudy, thick and hazy and it didn’t quite make sense sometimes. 

 

Yet here he was, waiting outside Atieno’s house on his beloved motorcycle, extra helmet in hand. He was anxiously biting his lip, a bad habit of his, as he stared at the door, having texted his date to let him know he was there. Ryan checked his appearance once more through the reflection of his phone. As he moved to put it away, he caught sight of Atieno, he looked astonishing for the typical outfit he put on. Memories came flooding back to Ryan, ones he thought he had tucked away when he tucked that part of his life away. 

 

But, time did have a way of just sneaking back up on him.

 

And Ryan kept telling himself that he just wanted to give things another try, fix the mess they had both gotten themselves into. And that was true. Atieno was one of the only people who really understood Ryan. Who knew his story, his baggage. And he was also the only one who was willing to carry that baggage, at least that Ryan knew.

 

And while Ryan really wasn’t looking to rekindle a romantic relationship at the moment, he was very much looking for someone he could lean on. And he knew that Atieno was that person. The 3 AM 7-Eleven parking lot chats they constantly had 3 years ago were a testament to that. And if they somehow ended up together, then so be it.

 

Atieno knew Ryan. He  _ knew  _ him. And that’s exactly what Ryan needed.

 

The rolling accent that Ryan remembered so vividly from his past was quick to interrupt him.

 

“Ryan.”

 

Hazel eyes traveled up from the ground to pale skin, taking in every fold of fabric, every calm breath, every syllable.

 

“Atieno. You’re looking well as always.”

 

“Are you surprised? I always look good.”

 

Ryan scoffed at this, rolling his eyes half heartedly and tossing the helmet Atieno’s way. He watched in light fascination as Atieno caught it with ease. But Ryan wasn’t all that surprised. After all, this used to be a ritual of theirs. Ryan tossing a helmet and Atieno catching it like it was nothing.

The past was funny, wasn’t it?

 

It always found a way to repeat itself, and this moment was a testament to that. Ryan just hoped his and Atieno’s past wouldn’t keep repeating itself. For both of their sakes.

 

Ryan scooted up on his bike a bit, gesturing with his head to the back, “You gonna get on my bike or just stand there looking pretty the whole night?”

 

Atieno didn’t need another invitation.

 

———————————————————————

  
  


At first, they had ridden around the town, Ryan’s motorcycle and the spring air whipping past them the only things they could hear. And it was calming. 

 

Then, they found themselves at a 24 hour café, and that resulted in them ordering nothing but hot chocolate. It was strange. Ryan didn’t normally like sweet things, but he somehow had a soft spot for hot chocolate. Kind of like how he had a soft spot for the man chattering away before him.

 

He couldn’t help it, really. The time they had spent together had cemented themselves into each other’s lives. But Ryan just didn’t know if that was necessarily a good thing. He struggled with his inner thoughts as he haphazardly listened to Atieno’s rant on why their school secretary was the worst, smiling on the outside, but not entirely sure how he felt on the inside.

 

And as Ryan laid down a five dollar tip for the waitress, he found himself gravitating towards a thought. Or more of a want, really. Without much warning, he pulled Atieno out of the café and to his bike, where he once again tossed the helmet, and saw a perfect catch in response. They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Atieno’s hands around Ryan’s waist, firmly gripping his sides to ensure his safety, but also because he missed the feeling of Ryan’s leather jacket. The feeling of Ryan.

 

It wasn’t until Ryan found himself parking in the lot of an empty 7-Eleven at 3:45 in the morning that Atieno understood why they had so abruptly left. And it wasn’t until they had both laid themselves down onto the cold concrete of the lot, both their hands behind their heads, did Ryan realize how much he had needed this.

 

“God, I missed this, Tien.”

 

He turned to look at Atieno, who was smiling lazily at the starry sky, eyes filled with emotion and memories.

 

“Me too, Ry. It’s been too long, yeah?”

 

Ryan felt a small smile grace his features as a wave of calming energy rushed through him. He was feeling rather nostalgic at the moment, taking in the sight above him, the stars creating a familiar sense of peace in his heart.

 

“Way too long.”

 

And after that, they didn’t need to speak, they didn’t need to look at each other. All they needed was to stare at the constellations and feel each other’s presence. And in that moment, Ryan suddenly felt like his new home wasn’t so bad anymore.

 

Now, he at least had something familiar to grasp onto.


End file.
